


Paper cities

by Ithinkitsdashing



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkitsdashing/pseuds/Ithinkitsdashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time I even attempt to write anything for Havemercy. Please bear with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper cities

Noone would finish Madeleine.

That was perhaps the most ridiculous thought that could ever have crossed my mind at a time like this, but it did so anyway. Out of all things left abandoned, out of all the empty rooms expecting their men to return, that was it. My thoughts went out to a paiper-mâché city, gifted with breasts created from a dead man's books. It was sad, and more than in one way.

But I wasn't here for Madeleine (a fact that I found rather soothing, as it hinted towards at least some remaining sanity), nor for the lost men. After all, I was not the one with a claim to mourn them, although I knew that the person I was looking for - who actually possessed such a right - would not admit to doing so. 

I found him in his room, sun slipping through the window and making me stop in my tracks as it reflected on his back. I hadn't quite seen the scars up close yet, but the sun, unlike Rook, hid nothing from me. I would have sworn, but I didn't think I could quite handle having him snarl at me just yet. Especially not if it was going to be a hypocritical remark about bad language.

I did wonder, though, if he thought of them. What he thought of them, and their girls, and his Havemercy. I wasn't as stupid as to actually ask. Yet I _was_ , in fact, stupid enough to suggest he was not well enough to attend the ceremony this afternoon.

  
Compagnon would have giggled, had he seen the expression on Rook's face.

 


End file.
